Percy's Ticklish Weakness
by thelastlaughs
Summary: The 18 year old half blood learn about some strange weaknesses
1. Chapter 1

Today in defense training class, the 18 year old half-bloods were learning about weaknesses. "Today," Mrs. Patrick announced." We will be learning about weaknesses, and how they can be used against us. I will be assigning a project, partners of course, to be discovering each other's weaknesses. The goal is to find and overcome them. When you are out in the field, they can be fatal which is why we will be concurring them. This will be a year round project. Now class, pick your partners!" Of course, Percy and Annabeth darted for each other at first sight. They loved being together since they had just become a couple.

When they had gotten back to their cabin they started right away. "Alrighty then," said Percy with a wicked smile. "Weaknesses." He then pulled a big hairy spider from his back pocket and threw it at her. Annabeth jumped out of her skin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked trying to get it out of her curls. Percy of course was very amused with it. "Calm down it's fake!"

"It's not funny! It's not my fault I'm afraid of spiders! Alright we know my weakness, so what's yours?" Percy knew once he told her, she was gonna give it right back to him.

"Uhhhhh da ummmmmmm uhhhh," Percy stuttered.

"Aweee what's a matter? Scared?

"No, I am not scared. It's just, silly."

"Well what is it," she said supportingly." C'mon I won't judge!"

"Ughhhhh," he said giving in." It's that I'm, ticklish."

Annabeth's mind was flashing with ideas but her expression was emotionless and she said nothing.

"Oh it's 7 I better get back to my cabin, goodnight!"

_"Wow! _Annabeth thought." _The son of the sea god is ticklish!"_

The next day after school, Annabeth was outside Percy's cabin with a devious smirk on her face.

"Um oh hey Annabeth?" he seemed surprised when he saw her standing there.

"Get inside seaweed brain." She said demandingly but in the same tone it was cutesy.

He did as she said with no questions but he was still puzzled.

When inside, she wrestled him on his bed and tied his arms and legs to it eagle spread style.

"What in the world are you doing Annabeth?"

"It's part of our project remember? Concurring our weaknesses." With that she dug her nails into his sides and he screamed with laughter.

"NOOOOAHAHAHHAHAAAOAOAOAOAOAOAAHHAHANAHAANAAAAAAA PLEAASSESESEESSS STAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAPPPPPP."

" What's the matter? Big boy can't handle a taste of his own medicine?" Annabeth hated how he tormented her with her fear of spiders all the time. Now it was her turn to have some fun. She spider tickled all over his bod. His side and abs were all tickled thoroughly until the point of almost passing out but she let him up for some air to make sure he could breathe.

He begged and pleaded for her to stop between giggles and laughter and screams and sequels. Now each rib got their own special attention between poking and prodding. It was absolute torture-

for him at least, but for her, well, she couldn't be happier! Percy had the cutest laugh and she loved the way he begged her to stop. The worst part was that he knew that she hadn't even got to his worst spot.

"And what do we have here?" Percy's eyes widened. She had found it.

"Aweeee! Look at how cute your wittle tummy is!" She baby talked. She opened and closed her hand right above his stomach like a claw. Then, she dug in his pale belly. Percy freaked out.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHA AHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA HAHAHAAH NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MORARAARA IMMAA SORRRAAAAYYYY PLEAAAESSSEEE STAHAAHHAHAHAP." Percy thrashed against his bonds while he squealed with the agonizing torture he had to endure. Tears streamed down the tough guys face. It was pure torture.

Annabeth then figured he had enough and stopped. Percy's chest heaved up and down and his face was red and covered with tears. "Well that was a fun session! See you next week baby!"

"WHAT!" he said surprised.

"Oh yea remember? It's a year round project, so I'll have to tickle you more so you can get over your fear of tickling. Every week! Now I have to go. See you soon! Oh and that's one ticklish tummy you have there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron rounded all of the halfbloods up. It was time for another game of capture the flag. There was only one problem. Percy and Annabeth were on opposite teams. This always put their relationship in a rut. You see, Percy and Annabeth both liked to win and were extremely competitive. But, of course, in every capture the flag situation, there had to be a loser. This also meant someone would be steamed and someone would get full gloating rights.

In this particular game, Percy came out on top, stealing the flag from Annabeth with complete precision. "It's okay wise girl. You can still give the winner a kiss." He said sarcastically and puckering his lips. She scowled at him and threw her helmet on the ground. Boy, if looks could kill, he'd be dead and buried. "Awee Annabeth don't be a sore loser! It's not a good color on you!" he teased. He knew she was just kidding and she'd get over it. The truth was she wasn't. Not in the least. She hated to lose, especially to her boyfriend, the only person she'd ever lost to. It replayed over and over again in her mind, how she was beaten. It was humiliating, especially how he bragged about it. All the other halfbloods retreated to get dinner after such a long game. Annabeth stayed behind.

"Oh Perrrrrrrrccccccyyyyyyyyy!" she called out. "I've got a little something for ya!"

"So you've finally come to your senses and give your hero a prize?" he asked smugly.

"_Yea," she thought. "Something like that."_ She quickly grabbed vines and tied his legs together which sent him falling to the ground. She pulled off his shirt and armor leaving the top of him bare and took his muscular arms and binded them together and then tied them sturdily above his head on a nearby tree branch.

"ANNABETH WHAT GIVES?"

"No no no, I wouldn't be yelling at me if I was you." She grabbed his sides causing him to squeal and squirm. She was lucky she took that knotting class for extra credit, or he would have broken threw. Ahh vengeance. She finally had her vengeance on him. _"Sore loser. Pshh. I'll show him a sore loser"_

She traced his abs and brushed over his six pack causing him to go wild. "ahhahahaahahahahahhAHAAAHAHAHAAH! STAAHAAHHPPPPPPPPPPAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA."

His face went red and his tears fell onto his body. "Aweee. You're turning red cutie!" That's not a good color on you." She verbally belittled him. "You know what I'm gonna move onto, just for a special little winner like you?" She eyed is quivering stomach and stuck her finger in his inbetweenie belly button and swirled it around. Percy's sea colored eyes popped out of his head and swelled with tears. He couldn't take it! "BWAAAAAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAABABWABABABAAHHAAHBBABAA HABHABBSSSSSSAAAAAAAAASSSSSSAASASASASAAHAHAHAHHAAH AHAAHHHVHHBBBHBHBHHBHHHHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHH!" he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. No begging. No pleading. No whining. Just screaming loud laughter.

"Hey, I think it's coming from over here." A strange voice began to come closer to the couple.

_"Oh gods. It's other halfbloods! I can't let them see us!"_

She carefully untied Percy away from the scene and dragged him away (he was too out of breathe and exhausted to put up a fight or move.

"Getting enough oxygen to that seaweed brain of yours yet Jackson?"

"Wow! You- really are- a sore loser."


End file.
